The present invention relates to a running board for mounting to a vehicle and, more particularly, to a running board construction having a lighting assembly associated therewith.
Lighting assemblies for illuminating vehicle running boards have previously been associated with the running boards for both decorative and safety purposes. Such lighting assemblies have included elongate light strips formed of a flexible polymer tube having small incandescent bulbs wired in parallel through the tube. These prior light strips have been affixed to the running boards, for example to the vertical kickplate of the running boards, by way of an independent separate channel which is attached to the running board to receive the light strip. Such independent separate channel has been affixed in the past to the running board kickplate by way of a plurality of holes drilled through the back of the channel and through the kickplate itself, and pop rivets extend through the holes to mount the channel to the kickplate.
Such prior lighting assemblies suffer several disadvantages. One disadvantage is that the independent separate channels which are utilized in the prior running board lighting assemblies increase the weight of the overall assembly, necessitate the use of additional materials, and require additional assembly and mounting steps and tools. Another disadvantage is that if the channels are not installed at the time of mounting of the running board construction to the vehicle, they may be lost. Thus, if it is desired to install the light strip subsequent to the mounting of the running board, the channels may no longer be available. Conversely, if the independent, separate channels are installed at the time of mounting the running board to the vehicle, but without the light strip, the installation is unsightly because the rivets are exposed. Still another disadvantage of the prior separate channel lighting assemblies is that the drilling of the plurality of rivet holes in the running board kickplate weakens the kickplate. Yet another disadvantage of the prior lighting assemblies is that these separately mounted channels are subject to being damaged or loosened in use, for example by repeated kicking by the shoe of the passengers as they are getting in and out of the vehicle cab.
The running board construction and lighting assembly incorporating the principles of the present invention overcomes these several aforementioned disadvantages. An assembly incorporating the principles of the present invention realizes a reduction in weight, materials, and assembly steps. Moreover, in an assembly incorporating the principles of the present invention, the light strip may be optionally installed, either at the time of mounting of the running board to the vehicle or subsequent to that time without detracting from the appearance of the running board. An assembly incorporating the principles of the present invention is both decorative and provides nighttime illumination of the running board. No fasteners are necessary in an assembly incorporating the principles of the present invention, and the number of parts and tools needed are substantially reduced, if not eliminated altogether. An important advantage of an assembly incorporating the principles of the present invention is that the lighting assembly itself actually strengthens the running board construction, rather than reducing its strength, and the likelihood that the lighting assembly will be damaged or become loose during use is substantially reduced.
In one principal aspect of the present invention, a running board for mounting on a vehicle having an elongate horizontally extending deck and an elongate plate means extending angularly from an edge of the deck includes flange means formed integrally with the plate means on an exterior face thereof. The flange means defines a channel for slidably receiving and retaining an elongate element therein.
In another principal aspect of the present invention, the aforementioned element includes light strip means.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, the flange means is located on a plate means which extends upwardly from the deck and the flange means faces toward the deck.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be clearly understood through a consideration of the following detailed description.